


猫科动物

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE
Summary: 朔间零发现弟弟变成了猫的小故事。





	猫科动物

    朔间凛月此时有点不清醒了，不知道是因为突如其来的困意还是从天而降的朔间零。他总是在朔间零归家的时候借住在别人家，而今天这种情况明显是个意外，朔间零什么时候回来不好，偏偏在他尾巴和耳朵冒出来的时候回了家。  
    朔间凛月就那样任朔间零抓着他尾巴，他浑身僵硬着不敢挣扎，感觉就像是命根子被人握在了手上。猫的鼻子很灵，他觉得朔间零明显是喝了点酒，能闻到他呼在自己脖子上的气里带着那么一点酒香——显然还不是什么特别便宜的酒——朔间凛月感觉自己也有点醉意了。  
    “你别动我的尾巴。”他让自己冷静，手按在朔间零正在上下撸动他尾巴的手上竟然感觉微微的发烫，他记不太得自己上一次碰到这位兄长的手是什么时候了，有这么热吗？该不会是喝醉了吧？  
    “吾辈不记得何时吸血鬼家族还多出个猫妖来？难道是吾出现了幻觉？”朔间零基本无视了刚才朔间凛月的警告，继续抚弄着。朔间凛月在他说完这句话的下一秒就改变了战术，他讨好似的甩动尾巴，装着有点委屈的语气小声嘀咕：“猫咪被抓尾巴，会拉稀的。”  
如果是其他时候朔间零肯定就缴械投降，可他此时喝了酒，看着这自己弟弟这幅可爱的样就更想折腾一番，张嘴吐出两个字：“迷信。”  
他们俩的视线在朔间零抚摸到朔间凛月尾骨之前一直不曾相对，直到那一下略烫的手指沿着尾巴点到朔间凛月没被裤子包裹住的尾骨——他只穿了睡袍——才猛地抬起头来差点叫出声。  
    朔间凛月的脸也红了，在这昏暗的灯光下分不清究竟是谁喝醉了酒，他那样盯着他看，朔间零几乎是下一秒就贴了上来，将他弟弟薄薄的唇瓣尝了个遍，咬得红肿。朔间凛月一时间慌了神，就任他亲吻着，被朔间零空中的酒意刺激着咬了他在自己口腔里肆无忌惮的动着的舌尖。  
    他想将朔间零推开到沙发上，却被朔间零借力将他一把扯了过来，此时两人的姿势有些诡异的亲密了，他没穿衣服，两腿分开跨坐在朔间零的大腿上，而那个男人揽着他的腰。他的尾巴无处安置的不安的在空中甩来甩去，似乎是在索求什么似的。他和朔间零面面相觑了一秒钟，似是朔间零也没料到事情会发展成这样。  
    朔间凛月的头发乱糟糟的，两只猫耳在头顶一颤一颤，被朔间零含住了耳尖，几乎是啃食般的将那覆盖着层薄薄的黑色绒毛的耳尖，将软软的耳朵戏弄成各种形状，使这只耳朵的主人打了个寒颤，咬住下唇不让自己羞耻的猫叫声传出喉咙。  
    “叫一声。”朔间零顺着耳朵向下从朔间凛月白嫩的脖颈舔到他的锁骨窝，留下一串红印，再去嘬朔间凛月早就挺力起的乳尖，他将自己弟弟平坦的胸口舔得湿漉漉的，到最后不知是不是心里效果，那乳尖红肿的连带着胸脯都涨了几分。朔间凛月浑身颤抖着难忍这份快感，可除了快感他却还感到了羞耻，朔间零几乎是命令般的三个字让他不甘就这样叫出声，他咬住朔间零的肩膀，松开后肩膀上留下他尖牙咬出的两个圆圆的凹处。  
    “猫咪是怎么叫的？”朔间零几乎是引导似的指尖由朔间凛月的后脑勺顺着他的脊椎慢慢向下抚摸，感到自己弟弟身体的颤抖后他便继续向下在朔间凛月的尾骨处打转：“凛月，叫一声吧，吾的弟弟，叫一声吧。”  
    “喵…”朔间凛月受不了朔间零的挑逗，在自己发出声音的那一刻就红了眼眶，要流下的眼泪被朔间零舔掉，却感到自己背后的那只手还在继续往下直到他的后穴，穴口早就因为刚才那番动作而湿漉漉的欢迎人的手指进去，几乎是在朔间零将一根手指探进去的时候就又叫了出声：“…喵——！”  
    可是那手指探进去一个指节却又收回了，穴肉恋恋不舍的含着他不让出去，朔间零却好像有别的把戏想玩在朔间凛月身上，他把那条在空中甩动着尾巴握在手里，用那尾巴尖探入主动欢迎着的后穴。  
    “你放开！”朔间凛月拿手在朔间零肩膀上无力的锤了两下，即使他享受着朔间零每每与他性爱时的把戏，但这样太羞耻了，自己的尾巴在后穴里抽动着快感直袭他的大脑，拿出来后连上面的毛都是湿漉漉的擦在自己的皮肤上。那细细的毛使他后穴痒的不行，像是有万千细小的虫在里面爬着，擦过那个点的时候又让朔间凛月将自己的身子紧绷，胸脯高高挺起，生理性的泪水不自主的流着，他说不清话了：“痒……”  
    朔间零不理会，他持续抽动着那湿漉漉的尾巴，自己下身性器也抵在朔间凛月的腿间摩擦着。朔间凛月几乎被朔间零这么的脑子不清醒了，昏昏沉沉的只知道叫，他想躲避这尾巴在自己体内动弹，扭动的姿势却像是主动迎合着，他情愿现在是朔间零的那根东西进去，他喊着：“痒…哥哥…哥哥…啊——！”  
    他被自己的尾巴操到高潮了。

    等朔间零从宿醉中起来时已经是中午，房间里早就没有朔间凛月或者猫的踪影，他只觉得自己是真的喝了太多酒做了一场梦。  
    当他站起准备离开时，却发现粘在自己衣服上的一根猫毛。


End file.
